


Surrender

by chibihanna



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibihanna/pseuds/chibihanna
Summary: Post Episode 6. Jughead spends a night at Bettys





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Bughead and I've been sitting on this fic for a week before I finally finished it. It only had light editing so I'm sorry in advance.

“Juggie, Its fine” The blonde assured her companion. She had him by his hand, grasping it tightly leading him into her room. His palms were starting to get sweaty.

“Fine? You think me sneaking into your room in the middle of the night is “fine”, Betty” He said this even though he knew full well the entire way here what she had planned but he had to argue even slightly. He was starting to feel a twinge of guilt.

“It’s not sneaking! Mom and Dad are out tonight.” Betty herself was starting to look a little guilty. 

“Define “out””

“Mom’s at a conference and Dad’s with her presumably holding her purse. It’s over night and out of state”

“Real Convenient, Betts.”

“Yes, Convenient. Now are you going to take me up on my offer?”

Jughead thought seriously about it. He really didn’t have another choice here. Sharing a room with his new girlfriend would just have to do. He wasn’t used to this whole being in a relationship thing. It was new and terrifying. How was he supposed to act? Was he supposed to be all smiles and touches? That really wasn’t his thing. However, here he was standing in her room, bag over his shoulder and all he wanted to do was just hold her. 

“Why can’t I just sleep on the couch?” He questioned.

“Would you really prefer that?”

“I…just…“ Jughead was flustered now. She wasn’t making this easy at all. It didn’t matter how much self-control he had. She just knew how to completely undo him.

“It-it’s okay to be nervous you know…I am too…a little”

“Then maybe we should to set up some kind of ground rules?” He wasn’t sure of the plan himself but he was really just trying to distract her a little. Maybe it was to remind her that maybe it wasn’t the best idea to share your room with your teenaged boyfriend.

“Ground rules?” She didn’t seem convinced either.

“Yeah like, I won’t touch you or sleep in your bed.”

She walked over and looked directly at him “What if…” She pauses. “I want you to?” She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

He actually hadn’t considered she may want him to. He was trying to be polite and respectful and here she was being difficult. That was so like Betty Cooper. It was something he truly loved about her.

She smiled softly but still tried to be a little firm with her but he was getting less convincing by the moment. “You’re not making this easy, Betts.”

She got up from the bed and stood right in front of him, lips parted slightly “making what easy?” She put extra emphasis on the ‘what’.

“Betty” He stated. He knew what she was up to. “Are you trying to use your feminine wiles to distract me?”

Betty looked away knowing she had been caught. “Maybe.” 

“It’s working, you know”

She blushed slightly at this which caused Jughead to blush too. They were really going nowhere fast.

“So you’ll stay?”

“I’ll stay.” He confirmed. He placed his bag on the floor and sat on her bed. He chose to stare at the floor. It was safest. After all, His head swirling with thoughts of what he wanted to do with her. Holding her. Kissing her…Other things. He had to stop his thoughts there lest he allow himself to get swept up in moment he was unable to stop. His hands were clenched into fists now. 

Betty was struggling with her own words. She had started conversations but couldn’t even finish them. Jughead was here on her bed and was as silent as the dead.   
He could hear the frustration in her voice as she started and stopped. Conversations about the weather, after school activities even homework assignments long past their hand in dates. He just couldn’t stop thinking about what her lips tasted like or the smell of her shampoo. These weren’t really the kinds of thing you said out loud.

“Jughead??” She pulled him gently by the collar and forced him to look at her.

“Betty.” He really had been listening but he was a little freaked out in his own head. He didn’t really know what to do or even say and here she was all perfect smiles and seduction. 

“Is everything okay?”

He let out a breath that he had been holding and darted his eyes away from her. “Umm yeah. Perfectly.”

“Then why won’t you look at me?”

He fixed his eyes on her finally. It was hard though. He had to choose a spot and just stare. Oh but she smelled so good and her lips were right there too. All he would have to do is angle his head just right and he would be on her again feeling the electricity right between them.

He couldn’t do it though. His heart was beating so loudly. The first time was hard enough. It was also right here in this room. He remembered it so well. The way he paused. The way he would alternate from looking at her lips and her eyes before he lets his control slip and kiss her directly. He wanted to do so much more but they had been sobered up by Betty’s realization about the car.

“I told you, you’re really not making this easy” He was looking away again. 

She let out a small frustrated sigh “None of this is easy, Juggie”

“Maybe we should just go to sleep.”

“If that’s what you want.”

With that he grabbed his bag and went to the washroom to change. He spent too much time just staring at himself in the mirror. He really needed to get a grip. It’s just Betty Cooper. Shy girl next door. Who was he kidding? She was fricking Betty Cooper! Beautiful blonde girlfriend of Jughead Jones. All he wanted to do was kiss her. Let himself lose a little control and just be with her comfortably. All this nervousness and anxiety wasn’t enjoyable in the slightest. 

After washing his face for the 5th time, he finally slipped himself into some loose PJ pants and took off his coat leaving himself only in a long sleeve. 

Another minute or two of trying to get himself together passed before he finally left. He convinced himself he was ready to face her again. The moment he returned he knew how wrong he was. She was in short pajama shorts and a tank top. Fuck. This made his pants just a bit tighter. She was all legs and he now could feel his buckling slightly. 

To help salvage his last ounce of self-control Jughead turned the lights off and quickly got himself into the bed. He pulled up the covers and threw them over his head and his hat to the floor as he faced the door and away from her. He was just trying to steady his breathing. In and out. In and out.

“Good night, Jughead” She said disappointedly. That fact wasn’t lost on him. He was a little disappointed to. He couldn’t think of how to start or end. He was hoping sleep would offer solace.

“Night.” He replied voice cracking slightly. 

She had just slipped in beside him and neither of them realized just how small the bed was until that point. There was no position they could make happen where they didn’t touch. The strain against his pants were starting to become a problem and would only continue to become one.

An hour passed like this, with tossing and turning. They eventually settled with him spooning her. He threw and arm over her for comfort but he still felt awkward in his own skin and she just couldn’t get settled into the position it seemed she was constantly and every so slight moving against him. This made him bite his cheek hard. He held his breath, he tried thinking of murders, hell he tried thinking of a recipe for bread but nothing was helping. He was beginning to think she was doing it on purpose. It was starting to get rhythmic now. She really was doing it on purpose

“Betty.” He whispered as a warning but it sounded more like plea.

She halted all movement then and he really wish she hadn’t. “Jughead.” His name. It wasn’t her constant grinding that triggered it. He could have silently endured that but just the way ‘Jughead’ came out of her perfect lips. Like a breathy, heaving sigh. It was too loaded, too much of a ‘come and get me’.

She rolled on top of her and just looked at her. “Is it that you want me to just lose control and kiss you here or am I reading you wrong?” His eyes had softened. He had completely surrendered to her in this moment. If she wanted it he would finally give it to her.

“You’re…not reading it wrong. Would you please just kiss me, Jughead?”

He sighed heavily. Surrender really was hard work. He lowered himself slowly against her lips so that when they finally did touch it was Betty who closed the gap out of frustration. She pulled him close, running her fingers through his hair as she did. It was rare for him to be without his hat and she was going to take full advantage of it.   
Neither of them could seem to get a breath in. It was a lot of gasping and tongues running over lips. It was dizzying to the both of them. His hands were up into her shirt now. Her hands were on top of his guiding them to the places she want wanted to be touched. First just on her stomach then up along the curves of her ribs. It was a lot of gripping and exploring. She was very sure of what she wanted it seemed. She guided him up to her breasts but was a lot of trepidation and she pushed his hands back down. He respected that. He wasn’t going to push her. He was just content tasting her lips again. Her hands moved from his hands to his sides. He felt himself wince. He was a little ticklish but he was going to endure this so she could have her fun exploring him. Betty’s hands were on his chest and on his thighs. She still kept it innocent but there was something sexy about her in all her innocence. He made a silent vow to not push her further. He would just be consumed by her touch. Surrender tasted sweet.


End file.
